disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rafi
| pochodzenie = Agrabah | miejsce zamieszkania = * Lampa dżina (dawniej) * Pierwszy dom Amary (dawniej) | wiek = | status = żyje | powód śmierci = | odpowiednik = | gatunek = człowiek *dżin (dawniej) | płeć = mężczyzna | oczy = czarne | włosy = czarne | miłość = | zajęcie = | debiut = "Dirty Little Secrets" | aktor = Dejan Loyola | więcej = tak }}Rafi to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Debiutuje w odcinku Dirty Little Secrets. W jego rolę wciela się Dejan Loyola. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Rafi urodził się w Agrabahu jako syn Amary i brat Taja i Cyrusa. Któregoś dnia, podczas pobytu w tawernie, on i Taj przyglądali się, jak Cyrus grał w karty z innymi mężczyznami. Za pomocą złotego kompasu, prezentu od matki, mężczyzna wygrał, a kiedy postanowił odebrać nagrodę, inni niezadowoleni gracze oskarżyli go o oszustwo. Miało dość do szarpaniny, lecz właściciel tawerny powstrzymał ich, każąc im odejść. Ci zagrozili Cyrusowi, że zapłaci za to, co zrobił. Potem Cyrus wraz z rodzeństwem świętował zwycięstwo. Nocą, kiedy bracia wracali do domu, zauważyli, że ich dom został podpalony przez bandytów z tawerny. Ich matka, która w tym czasie znajdowała się w środku, została ciężko poparzona. Cyrus przekonał swoich braci, aby razem udali się do Studni Cudów i zdobyli magiczną wodę, aby ją wyleczyć. Po dotarciu do studni jej strażniczka, Nyx, nie pozwoliła im zabrać wody, twierdząc, że pomaga jedynie tym, których przeznaczenie nie zostało jeszcze zapisane, a los ich matki został przypieczętowany. Kazała im zwrócić wodę lub zapłacić cenę. Cyrus nie posłuchał jej i postanowił ocalić matkę, wierząc, że jej wypadek spowodowany jest jego winą, a jego bracia podążyli za jego przykładem. Amara została wyleczona, jednak dowiedziała się od Rafiego o tym, w jaki sposób. Spanikowana kazała synom uciekać z Agrabahu, zanim dopadnie ich Nyx, lecz było już za późno - rodzinne spotkanie przerwało pojawienie się strażniczki. Wściekła, że została okradziona, zamieniła trzech braci w dżiny. Jako dżin Rafi spełniał trzy życzenia osobom, które znalazły jego flakon. Ostatecznie jego butelka wpadła w ręce Dżafara, podobnie jak lampa Taja. Czarownik zamierzał użyć ich do złamania praw magii. Początkowo w planie towarzyszyła mu Amara, która pragnęła złamać prawa magii z zamiarem uwolnienia synów od klątwy, lecz po jakimś czasie Dżafar zdradził ją, nie chcąc dzielić się mocą. Po pierwszej klątwie Kiedy Dżafar uwolnił Rafiego i Taja z flakonów, bracia ponownie się zobaczyli. Czarownik spytał ich o kobietę imieniem Amara, wyznając, że to ona wpoiła mu wiedzę na temat dżinów i bezpośrednio spytał, czy któryś z nich ją zna. Rafi okłamał go, lecz Dżafar stwierdził, iż kobieta od jakiegoś czasu szukała trzech dżinów. Taj, próbując pozbawić mężczyznę podejrzeń, powiedział, że wielu ludzi pragnie zdobyć dżiny. Przed ponownym uwięzieniem w butelkach Rafi spytał, czy to wszystko, o co chciał ich zapytać. Dżafar przyznał, że nie chce już z nimi rozmawiać, gdyż dowiedział się tego, czego chciał - przyglądając się im domyślił się, że są bardzo podobni do Amary i muszą być jej synami. Później Amara poświęciła się, zwracając Nyx skradzioną wodę i przełamując klątwę rzuconą na ich synów. Taj i Rafi, ponownie jako ludzie, zjednoczyli się ze sobą. Byli zaskoczeni tym, że trzecim dżinem nie jest ich brat, lecz Walet. Po chwili jednak pojawił się Cyrus, by przywitać się ze swoim rodzeństwem. Kiedy opowiedział braciom o poświęceniu matki, Taj był zaniepokojony, wierząc, że ich powrót do ludzkiej postaci był daremny. Cyrus stwierdził jednak, że ofiara Amary pozwoliła im ponownie być rodziną. Po tym, jak Cyrus i Alicja udali się do Anglii, para zdecydowała się wziąć ślub. W uroczystości brali udział między innymi Rafi i Taj. Magiczne umiejętności Dawne magiczne umiejętności Rodzina |MOM= }} |WIFE= |ME= |BRO2= }} }} Występy Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Przypisy